What's New Pussycat?
by Lego Dinasaur
Summary: I got this idea after listening to the song "What's new pussycat" by tom jones for 3 hours straight. I don't reccomend it...  Germany, Italy and Romano are sitting around as Italy plays "Whats new Pussycat" over and over again...will germany snap?


Three hours.

Three _hours_ of... of _this_!

"_What's new pussycat! Whoa, whoa, whoa!"_

Germany groaned quietly and rubbed his temple. It was Saturday, and Germany was sitting on Italy's couch, trying to read as Italy sat happily beside him, listening to 'What's New Pussycat' for probably the five-hundredth time. Romano was sitting in an armchair not too far away, glaring at Germany and doing his best to ignore Tom Jones (Probably by imagining Germany dying a slow and painful death caused by turtles). Both Romano and Germany were suffering, but Italy was obliviously humming along to the song.

"_What's new pussycat! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Pussycat, pussycat I love you! Yes I do..."_

He couldn't take it anymore, it was just too much. He was about to open his mouth and tell Italy to turn off the music, but Romano spoke before he had the chance.

"I can't fucking take this anymore!" Romano sat up from his seat and stormed out of the room, making sure his footsteps sounded loud and angry. Both Italy and Germany stared after him, and a few seconds later the sound of a door slamming shut echoed around the house, followed by a revving engine and a car speeding away. Germany, for the first time, felt a tinge of jealousy towards Romano.

"Hey Germany!" The happy Italian sitting beside him tugged on the sleeve of his shirt, trying to get Germany's attention. "I guess it's just you and me now huh?"

Germany looked down at Italy's happy and oblivious smile. Usually Italy would be upset that his brother left. Germany wondered about this for a second before choosing to just ignore it.

"_Pussycat, pussycat, you're so thrilling and I'm so willing to care for you..."_

Italy suddenly sang along, getting up from the couch. Germany watched him curiously, wondering what the Italian was up too. Maybe he was going to go make something to eat? Probably pasta...

Italy happily skipped over to the sound system and bent over, looking for a certain button.

Germany stiffened, hope growing in his mind. Was Italy finally going to turn this madness off? Or at least change the song perhaps?

"_PUSSYCAT, PUSSYCAT I LOVE YOU! YES I DO, YOU AND YOUR PUSSYCAT NOSE! Whoa, whoa!" _

Italy turned around to the sudden banging sound coming from behind him, his eyes widening. Italy rushed over to Germany who was now banging his head against the coffee table in front of the couch. "Wahhh! Germany, Germany! Stop that! You're going to hurt yourself!" Italy shouted, standing beside Germany, not really knowing what he should do to get the German to stop. Suddenly an idea came to him.

Germany thrust his head downwards again, expecting the table to meet his forehead, but instead, it hit something soft and squishy. Confused, he opened his eyes and saw what had blocked him from the table. Italy had put a pillow on the table, hoping that it would at least keep Germany from hurting himself. Germany looked up at Italy, the Italian looking at Germany with a look of concern, confusion, and fear.

For a minute neither of them spoke or moved.

"_WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT! Whoa, whoa, whoa!"_

The song started again and Germany sighed, closing his eyes. "Italy... why have you been listening to this song over and over again... for three hours?"

A slow smile spread across Italy's face. "Because this song reminds me of Germany!"

"_Pussycat, pussycat I've got flowers, and lots of hours to spend with you..."_

Germany blinked. This song... Reminded him of Germany?

Italy continued to smile, and once again started humming along to the song. Germany didn't move, trying to work out what the Italian had said.

This song reminded Italy of Germany... what did this mean? Germany wondered, looking at Italy.

Italy sat down beside Germany and started to talk about something, but Germany wasn't listening, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. Without warning, Italy sat on Germany's lap and hugged him. Germany slowly hugged him back, neither of them speaking. They stayed like that for awhile, no longer paying attention the music.

"_What's new pussycat! Whoa, whoa, whoa..."_

**_A/N: I got this idea after going 3 hours listening to this song. Yeah i don't recomend it... Side effects may include random outbursts of anger, migranes, unexplained stomach aches and errectile disfunction. Anyways, I'm sorry if they're a little out of character... I'm not sure if i'm ok at writing about Germany and Italy. I haven't used this writing style in awhile and i think i got a little lazy at the end (I was listening to pussycat the whole time while writing this...) anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to criticize, comment or just ramble. _**

**_~Love always, Lily_**


End file.
